E2M4: Hallowed Halls
is the fourth map of Breakdown in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It has a par of 3:00 and uses the track "They’re Going To Get You". Before it’s demonic conversion, this area was called Lab Sector D. Overview This level contains large amounts of nukage, computers, and other unsavory objects. Be wary of confusion. Walkthrough This map is divided into four sections: An entryway and three areas containing a puzzle. 'Entryway' The player will start in a room with two bloodfalls on their side. Open the wooden door in front of you. Behind it is a room with a long drop at the bottom. Walk over the ledge to be teleported to the next area. If the player finds a secret it will lead them back to here. There is a hidden door to the north in the lava pit that couldn’t be opened before. This room contributes to opening the secret exit. 'Switcheroo' The player will start on a staircase. Walk around the donut structure and take the lift. To the left, press a switch and then press the wires inside the room behind it. Press the two other switches to your south and north. Take the northern door of the computer room and follow a winding path to an overlook. Press the switch nearby and return to the computer room. Collect the blue key and press the large console in the south (this will open up a nearby door). Open up the blue door behind the aforementioned door and press the switch. Return to the donut to teleport to the next area. 'Intestinal maze' The next area is a maze covered in human organs. Take the southernmost door, which opens automatically. Manually open the north door in the next room. Walk around and open another door. Walk around to the southwest one more time to find two switches. Pres them and return to the starting area. From here, take the south door instead of the north, which will lead to a room with a switch and a computer station. Press the switch and go through a fake wall inside the station. Fire your weapon at the window (yes, it works) and exit out. To the south is an unreachable switch. The east wall is a fake wall, and behind it is the switch which raises stairs to the other switch. Head out to the largest room and walk along the western protrusion in it. Then, take the northernmost door and find the room with the yellow-colored intestines. Press it to be teleported into a room with another switch. Open the door at the end. If you press every switch in the maze, then the door will be visible. Otherwise, metal walls will block it. Take the door into a large room with lava and another donut wall. Walk around to another lift and take the right passage to two switches. Press both of them. One of them raises a ledge while the other opens a door with a yellow key. Head over to the yellow key and press the third switch, which lowers the teleporter. Walk through it to the final area, 'Radioactive Place' The player will arrive in a small hallway. Walk forward to see the large room which is filled with nukage and thin pathways. To reach the exit, teleport yourself to the far side of the room (using the closest teleporter). Next, walk to the walkway very slightly north of the square with two rockets. It will lower the nearby teleporter (unless it was lowered in section two). Take the teleporter to reach the exit door. Open the door and click the switch. Secrets #In the switch area, take the lift and open the south door. Walk to the balcony, and you will hear a door open. Take the lift down to the ground, where a wall to the northwest will have opened. Inside is some ammo. #Press the second north switch after the lift. It will lower a platform behind where you teleported at. The lava texture is a fake wall, and behind it is a secret room with a teleporter. The teleporter will take you to the last part of the second section, therefore skipping the entire maze part. #In the maze, go to the central area (with two switches). To the east is a secret door. #Also in the maze, after the previous secret, go to the north and press the wall. It will open up a yellow room in the south. Press the east wall to open a wall to the secret exit. #In the large nukage room, walk past a line in the nukage (between the westernmost platform and the thinnest platform) to open up a wall at the east end. Inside is a door that leads to the starting room. #If the player takes the west side of the triangular teleporter, it will teleport them to a metal ledge with a SAR15 and a Pinky. #After accessing the starting room a second time, go to the pit and open the left wall. Inside is a secret room with armor and a switch that opens a wall to the secret exit. #Behind the locked doors near the exit is a room with a backpack, M49 Shotgun, Rocket launcher, and Dual Laser. #The room before the secret exit is a secret. #The secret exit room counts as a secret. 'Secret Exit' To reach the secret exit, the player must have all three keys. This will unlock the room full of goodies. However, two walls block the hall to the exit. To open them, the player must find two other secrets - #4 and #7. In #4, the player must press the wall at the far end. In #7, they must press the northern computer on the north side (pressing the side of the computer near the corner won’t work). Once the switches are pressed, the doors will lower and the player can exit to E2M9: Lost Dreams. Stats Inspiration The map takes multiple inspirations from maps from Doom and Doom II. *The thin platforms in the nukage room were based off the platforms in MAP24: The Chasm (Doom II). *The starting room was based off a previous map by Adam with no name. *The map was based off mazes seen in E1M2: Nuclear Plant, E1M4: Command Control, and E2M6: Halls of the Damned. Trivia This is the second largest map in Breakdown, by number of sectors, linedefs, sidedefs, things, and vertixes. It is only dethroned by E2M7. Category:Breakdown Category:SIC maps